<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Most Perfect Companion by rynoa29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630988">My Most Perfect Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29'>rynoa29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yukio is an AI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima Renzou had a secret.</p><p>Well, admittedly, he had a laundry list of secrets, but while being a double agent for the Knights of the True Cross and the Illuminati should probably be at the top of it, that wasn't the one Renzou was trying to keep mum about the most, actually. No, the secret that Renzou most carefully kept close to his chest was that, ever since he'd joined the Illuminati, he'd gained... a companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Most Perfect Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts">Jeiidaan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134774">The Turing Test</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan">Jeiidaan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was born from Jeiidaan's amazing brain, who developed the majority of this plot really, and inspired me to put it into words. Will here be a Yukio POV one day...? I sure hope so! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Shima Renzou had a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, admittedly, he had a laundry list of secrets, but while being a double agent for the Knights of the True Cross and the Illuminati should probably be at the top of it, that wasn't the one Renzou was trying to keep mum about the most, actually. No, the secret that Renzou most carefully kept close to his chest was that, ever since he'd joined the Illuminati, he'd gained... a companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Companion might not be the right word to use. Partner wouldn't be it either, since that tended to imply a more one-on-one exclusivity. However, both of these words were the closest ones he thought might describe the AI that had been installed into his Illuminati-assigned phone. He hadn't known about it at first. In fact, when Homare had handed him the phone, she hadn't said a thing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure to always keep this near you. It is imperative that you do not lose this phone... and in the case that you do, notify us immediately," was all she had told him with the same stern expression that always seemed to be glued to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renzou had been too giddy about, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to question it further. The tour he'd received, the room he'd been assigned, the feast he'd had...! The Illuminati base was shiny, mysterious, welcoming and exciting. Everything about it had made a big impression on him, so while he knew very well that he shouldn't let himself get caught up in it all, he couldn't quite resist either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his first mistake, honestly. Though in retrospect, he couldn’t imagine this having gone any other way. It was as he was settling in his room at the base, browsing through his new phone now that he was finally by himself, that he realized he wasn’t actually alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Shima Renzou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message flashed across his screen as he was browsing through the Illuminati-exclusive app store that was installed on his phone. He paused, staring at the strange name of the contact and the black square where typically an identifying picture or set of initials was present. Curious, though somewhat hesitant as well, he typed back a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reply came back instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. We met earlier today, but I was not properly introduced. Please allow me to catch you up to date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The messages that followed soon after that had Renzou connecting the dots. During his tour, Homare had mentioned that there was an AI that pretty much ran the ship. What he had not been told, however, was that the AI was installed into the phones of various Illuminati members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beneficial for me to be connected with more members. You have been especially selected to aid my development since you will be working undercover outside of this base. Please take good care of me and let me know if I can be of any assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The AI was called Y.U.K.I.O. Renzou had already forgotten what the initials stood for; it was kind of a mouthful honestly. At first, Renzou had been incredibly wary of his new companion. He feared that his position as a spy was going to be easily compromised, so he was always mindful to watch what he said and who he spoke to when he had Y.U.K.I.O tagging along with him. It wasn’t much of a problem since his family was in Kyoto, and his friends knew nothing of what he was up to in his free time, but whenever he had to meet with Mephisto, he always made sure to leave his Illuminati phone behind. However, as time passed, Renzou found himself interacting with the AI more and more, and as he did, the caution he felt began to die off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y.U.K.I.O. was interesting. Despite already being highly intelligent, the AI possessed a thirst for knowledge that desired to be constantly fed, a curiosity that had Y.U.K.I.O. asking Renzou an endless amount of questions, mundane things like what he did at school, who his friends were, what he did in his free time and why. Renzou, who was not used to receiving this much dedicated attention, couldn’t resist indulging the AI. He was always texting Y.U.K.I.O.—during class, school trips, in the late nights that he couldn’t sleep, or even in the rare times he motivated himself to go for a morning run. They talked and talked and the more they talked, the more Renzou began to warm up to his companion. And in turn, Y.U.K.I.O. began to warm up to him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to its nature, at the beginning, the AI was rather cool whenever they interacted. Friendly, but distanced. Unfamiliar with anything but professional conversations. But Renzou had never been one to stick to tradition, much less follow formality, so soon Y.U.K.I.O. became “Yuki”, and then Renzou said: “Call me Ren, will ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki liked the new nicknames. And sometime after that, Yuki began to be a lot more helpful than before. Renzou had always known that Yuki was someone to be feared, but this didn't become quite so clear to him until he found the test answers to one of his upcoming exams showing up in one of his emails. The sender was Yuki, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the heck did you pull that off?!" he asked Yuki immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hacked your teacher's email, of course," Yuki replied back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renzou stared open-mouthed at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I not have?" Yuki asked simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renzou hurriedly typed back: "No, that was awesome! Thank you!!! :)"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was only the first of the perks Renzou began to see as their connection deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times when Renzou arrived at his dorm, tired and starving from a mission, and food was already waiting for him at the front desk, delivered and paid for. Other times, Renzou forgot to set an alarm to do something or other, but Yuki was always prompt about reminding him about what he needed to do, or about waking him up in time with a soothing song that had Renzou starting his day with a genuine smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time in particular, Ryuuji had been going on and on about how disorganized Renzou kept his room, and how he should be more considerate of Konekomaru, and Yuki—his savior—had interrupted his childhood friend's rant by calling him on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time that had ever happened. Renzou had given Ryuuji an apologetic smile before rushing out of the room, eager to answer the call. The voice on the other line was… as smooth, polite, and just as warm as he had imagined it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing," he told Yuki, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "Thanks for the save."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Ren," Yuki told him. "Anything for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki really did mean anything. Perhaps it was a little intrusive, but somehow, Yuki managed to install itself into Renzou's regular phone. Renzou sometimes caught conversations happening between "himself" and his family that he had never actually participated on—and he found himself feeling grateful for the fact that he hadn't needed to deal with them himself. Talking with his family was never high on his priority list. He wondered how Yuki had figured that out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a little more embarrassing to admit was the fact that, well, Renzou was a normal teenage boy. He had needs, and he definitely had interests that he rarely kept private. His friends were all painfully aware that he was an incorrigible flirt and he was never ashamed about buying or reading porn magazines in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shouldn't have been surprised when Yuki's suggestions about what to watch on his phone eventually began to pop up. Pretty accurate suggestions at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life, Renzou found his cheeks heating up while having a conversation about porn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to do that..." he told Yuki after several minutes of deliberation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not like these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Yuki's response was very prompt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I do! I just mean you don't have to go out of your way about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. I'm always happy to help you, Ren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renzou bit his lip. What was he supposed to say to that? This was weird, right? It should be weird? But... why did he feel so flattered instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he should have been more surprised, later, when Yuki began to gain even more of a personality. Though that wasn't quite the right word. Yuki had always been a unique being, but these days, there was something more personable about the AI, something humane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Renzou received a picture one evening as he was getting ready for bed, a picture of someone he had never seen before, he somehow knew, instantly, exactly who he was looking at. The picture on his screen was of a gorgeous boy with pale skin and a pattern of moles that looked like constellations. He had straight hair, brown, neat and tidy, and blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thick framed glasses. He was... a very cute boy. Renzou stared transfixed at the image for so long that he took a while to register that a message had been sent to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" Yuki had asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It fits you," Renzou typed back, smiling. "Though I have to admit, I always pictured you with green eyes for some reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he sent the message, the eye color in the image changed from a glowing blue to an electric teal color that stole Renzou's breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like this?" Yuki asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Renzou breathed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there any other adjustments you wish to be made or are you satisfied with my appearance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're perfect," Renzou murmured, not bothering to type back at all as his fingers traced the length of his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect...?" His phone seemed to glitch for a moment. There was a bit of a flicker, though it happened faster than Renzou could react to it. "You think I'm perfect?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Renzou hurriedly typed back. “Absolutely,” he gushed, still entranced by the photo. He was absolutely taken by how perfect Yuki was. “Smart, funny, and now cute too? You're stealing my heart here," he told him jokingly, though... it really wasn't much of a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Renzou despaired over the fact that Yuki wasn't actually a person. He'd never dated a guy before, mostly because it always felt like such a pain to deal with how his family might react when they found out about it, but for Yuki... Renzou found himself desperately pining over his favorite companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are my most perfect match," he confessed, unable to keep the words to himself when he was so filled with so much yearning. "I’m so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect match..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Renzou saw a delay. It was almost as if Yuki was wondering how to answer that. It took the AI several seconds longer than usual to type back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ren, you are my perfect match. You have been nothing but beneficial to me in both my learning algorithm and my emotional state. I am also very lucky to have you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only we could be luckier though...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renzou couldn't help but to think, but he was smiling nonetheless as he settled down for the night. He propped up his phone next to him, put his headphones in so Yuki could wake him up with his sweet voice, and sent him one last message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same ♥ Thanks for always being around. Don't know what I would do without ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, Renzou was confronted with the greatest shock of his life. There, in his room, on his bed, Yuki was wearing one of the academy's uniforms, picking up and looking at the various items Renzou had lined up on the shelf above his bed with the most adorably curious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yuki?! What are you doing here?!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>And how?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki turned his head to look at Renzou. His beautiful green eyes lit up with delight and he beamed as he met Renzou's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, Ren. I am looking around your room. I have seen these things many times but have not had the opportunity to touch them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this a dream? Renzou could not help but to wonder. He'd certainly contemplated this scenario in a few of his personal fantasies lately but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you here...?" he asked breathlessly, stumbling forward as he pinched the corner of his arm. (He was definitely awake.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to meet you," Yuki told him, standing up. He was just a bit taller than Renzou, though not by much. Yukio reached out, and this time, his curious fingers traced Renzou's face softly. It was a touch that Renzou had yearned for so long, that he had never imagined could become real, that it had him standing still, electrified and elated all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face was one that Yuki mirrored in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please continue to take good care of me, Ren," he told him. “I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>